babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Jha'dur
Jha'dur, also known as Deathwalker, was a Dilgar officer and scientist who became infamous as one of the leaders of the Dilgar Invasion Force of the 2230s. Afterward, she was a war criminal and the last of her species.Deathwalker Personality Jha'dur was a sociopath, brutal and ruthless, without conscience or remorse. Both a warlord and a brilliant scientist, she had no qualms with deploying weapons of mass destruction against civilian populations nor using people as fodder in her experiments. She advanced the cause of scientific progress on the bones of innocents. She was also sadistic and seemed to enjoy watching people suffer or squirm. The destruction of her race only served to make her even more callous and cruel. History Early Life And War Record In the Earth year 2195, Jha'dur was born on the planet Omelos and would eventually rise to the rank of War Master, specializing in biochemical, biogenetic and cyberorganic weapons research. In 2228, as a prelude to the invasion of the Non Aligned Sectors, the Dilgar occupied the Narn colony world Hilak VII. Jha'dur performed various experiments on the population there, before some were able to flee and return to Narn. During the Dilgar invasion of the Non-Aligned Sectors in 2230, Jha'dur led the conquest of sectors 24, 39, 43 & 58, Jha'dur infected the entire population of Latig IV with Stafford's Plague just to determine how long it would take them all to die. In 2231 alone, she was responsible for the destruction of the planets Tirolus, Comac IV, and Halax, earning herself the epithet "Deathwalker". She was also involved the invasion of Balos. Following the end of the Dilgar War in 2232, Jha'dur, unlike the other Dilgar leaders, escaped capture by League and Alliance forces, and, when Omelos' star went nova, wiping out all life in the system, Jha'dur was left as the only known survivor of her race. A Life In Hiding In 2232 she was granted shelter by the Wind Swords, a particularly militant Minbari warrior clan. In return for their protection, Jha'dur provided them with her weapons research. Her presence in the Minbari Federation remained secret until the outbreak of the Earth-Minbari War in 2245 when the Wind Swords came to the Grey Council with Jha'dur's weapon designs and they discovered her presence. During this time, she was able to develop what she would come to consider her life's work: the universal anti-agapic, a serum that retards the aging process and prevents disease. Though unstable and difficult to produce in significant quantity, she successfully tested a dose on herself and was rewarded with renewed youth and vitality. One of the breakthroughs, however, was a necessary component must be fatally harvested from other sentient beings. Jha'dur would come to believe she could use her serum to exact revenge and, at the same time, create a kind of new legacy for the Dilgar. While other civilizations would undoubtedly develop her serum and have to thank the Dilgar, they would also have to fight each other over the methods they would have to use. A Monument To Her Legacy In 2258, Jha'dur chose to come out of hiding and offer her discovery to any civilization, including the Earth Alliance and Narn Regime. Councilor Ha'rok arranged to meet her on Babylon 5 to make a deal on behalf of the Kha'Ri. She used a Minbari flyer and a fake Minbari identicard with the alias "Gyla Lobos" to get there from Sector 47 (in Minbari space), however, the meeting didn't happen. Though she was wearing clothing of the Minbari warrior caste and appearing years younger than she should have, she was recognized in the Passenger Lounge by the Narn attaché Na'Toth. Na'Toth's grandfather had been on Hilak VII and was one of the Jha'dur's victims. Following her family's Shon-kar, she viciously attacked Jha'dur. She woke up in Medlab to find out her cover was blown and Stephen Franklin studying her serum. With the Regime's attempt to intercept her scuppered, Ha'rok returned to Narn leaving the situation to Ambassador G'Kar. G'Kar approached Jha'dur with a formal apology and reparations for the attack along with a handsome offer to triple whatever Earth had offered her for the serum. Jha'dur agreed to consider the offer, on the condition that G'Kar deliver to her Na'Toth's head within the hour. G'Kar did not accept this. petitions the B5 Council for justice.]] It did not take long for B5's staff to discover her true identity and under direct orders from Earthdome Commander Sinclair attempted to have her quietly taken off the station and transferred to an Earthforce ship bound for Earth. This attempt was thwarted after League representatives led by Abbai Ambassador Kalika Qwal'Mizra (having been tipped off by G'Kar) confronted them and demanded an assembly to discuss her trial of crimes against sentient races. Sinclair relented and convened a session of the Babylon 5 Advisory Council. The Price Of Immortality During the council meeting, the League moved to have Jha'dur put on trial, asking the advisory council to approve their decision. The Centauri Republic voted "no", citing that the Dilgar had committed no crimes against them, though the real reason was that the Republic had aided the Dilgar during the War. The Narn Regime proposed to vote "yes" on the condition that she be tried on Narn, claiming their neutrality assured fairness. When the League, who were well aware that the Narn had also collaborated, rejected this condition, the Narn voted "no". With the Vorlon Empire abstaining, the Earth Alliance voted "yes". The surprise came however when the Minbari Federation unexpectedly voted "no", saying that since they were not a part of the Dilgar War, they had no right to judge Jha'dur. In reality, the Grey Council was afraid that a trial would reveal the truth that one of their Clans had not only sheltered a war criminal, but also benefited from doing so, gaining weapons designed by her. The voting at three to two against a trial with one abstention, Sinclair ruled that they must find another solution. An outraged Kalika refused to accept any further compromise and withdrew the League from the assembly. thumb|Jha'dur's demise Shortly afterward, several warships from the League worlds Ikos, Zhabar and Vreetan arrived in B5 space, each demanding Jha'dur's extradition. The situation was eventually defused when Sinclair revealed to the League the existence of Jha'dur's universal anti-agapic serum and offered the League the opportunity to participate in developing it, after which Jha'dur would answer for her crimes. The League agreed and Jha'dur prepared to depart for Earth, though not before taunting Sinclair with the truth about how to develop the serum. Mocking Sinclair's sense of justice, Jha'dur boasted that the key ingredient had to be taken from living beings, killing them in the process. Stating that everyone would "fall upon each other like wolves," she proclaimed that the countless sentients who would die so others could live forever would be a continuation of her work. This, however, was not to be, as just before her ship was about to enter the local Jumpgate, a Vorlon cruiser jumped in and destroyed it, along with Jha'dur and her serum while an astonished Council looked on. Ambassador Kosh, who had entered the Council chamber moments before said simply "You are not ready for immortality." Earth Central Data File WHEREABOUTS Unknown WANTED FOR CRIMES AGAINST SENTIENCE Appearances ;Signs and Portents * Deathwalker ;Novels * Thirdspace (Novelization) (Mentioned only) References Category:People Category:Females Category:Dilgar Category:Casualties of Vorlon Aggression Category:War Master